Alone and Adopted
by HanHun
Summary: Fionna is alone and adopted. She has no one, and she's screwed with high school just around the corner. But, even though she hates shopping, would this time be different? Written by Charlol308.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Fionna I'm 15 years old, I have blonde hair that goes to my waist, ocean blue eyes, my front teeth look like bunny teeth, I have a black beanie with little bunny ears on it. My favourite colours are blue, red, black, and white, I have one brother and no friends. Oh and I'm adopted...and it sucks.

Now, let's start one week before high school. Yay!

"FIONNA!" Argh, my horrible adoptive mother - Snow (Classified as the Ice queen) is probably calling me to do something stupid again. "What?" I yelled, I really don't want to get out of bed; I pick up my phone to check the time, its 6:30 in the morning.

"Fi-fi I need you to go to the shops to get some food and you can get yourself some clothes for high school." Yeah! Shopping I **_HATE_** shopping!

"Fine I'll be down In a few" I reply. "Okay Fi-fi."

I get out of bed and head to the shower. I wash my hair, and my body. Then, I hop out and put on my baby blue tank top, black skinny jeans, dark blue high-tops, and my black bunny beanie.

"Fionna I've made you breakfast, its bacon pancakes" Says my adoptive father - Gumball.

"Ok I'll be down in a sec!" I quickly grab my phone and see there's one message from my brother Finn

_Hey hey Fi 1 week till HS starts and u can b a loner again_

_A_rgh! God I hate my brother he's always so popular and everyone always loves him, while with me, no one wants to even talk to me!

_Yeah Finny what eves c u later_

I quickly send then I grab my purse and stuff 300 dollars In It. Then, I quickly apply some foundation and eyeliner then head down for breakfast.

"Hello Dear, I hope you like your breakfast" Dad said as I came down the stairs.

"Yeah thanks dad" I quickly sit down as dad puts a plate full of bacon pancakes in front of me, as well as a glass of strawberry milk.

"Thanks again dad" You see, my father was the nice parent, well he tried to be. My mother on the other hand wasn't so nice. She always needed me to do something and when I used to have friends, if they came over she'd talk shit about me, that's why I don't have any friends anymore.

Once I finished my breakfast - and thanked my dad again - I grabbed my red bag, and headed to the shopping centre. Once I got to the shopping centre, I headed to the clothes store first, because if I got food first I would have to rush getting clothes.

As I was looking around I saw some knee high boots in the colour black, a denim skirt, a red belly top, a blue belly top with fringe, - which looked cute - and a black jacket. Liking everything I saw, I bought it all plus with some other clothing.

As I was heading out of the store I suddenly got knocked over, and landed on my butt. All the clothes strewn everywhere.

"Hey watch it!" I yelled without looking up probably some snob, who knocked me over on purpose.

"Wow, someone has a temper" Said a deep voice, when I looked up I saw a guy, with hair so black it was almost blue, a red - with black stripes - shirt, ripped jeans, and red converse.

"Sorry..." I said. "Hey, it's okay, you're the one on the floor after all." He said helping me pick up the clothes, once they were all picked up he handed the rest to me...

"The names Marshall, Marshall Lee Abadeer " He said after some awkward silence "Umm, I'm Fionna, Fionna Grace Martins" I replied

"Nice to meet you Fionna. You need help?" He asked. "Nah, I'll be okay. I just need a bag, I still have groceries to buy" I replied.

"Oh okay then here" Marshall said holding open a bag for me to put the clothes in.

"Thanks" I say once all the clothes are in the bag neatly. "I should be going" I say as I start to head off "Hey why don't I help, I did knock you over after all" Marshall said giving me a small smile.

"Fine you can help me" I agreed.

After Marshall helped me with the rest of the shopping, we started to head towards my house, but once I could see my house I stopped.

"Hey what's wrong?" Marshall asked. "Oh nothing, I think I can handle it from here"

In reality I could see my mum outside decorating the front of the house a bit.

"Oh okay then..see you later then I guess" He said, putting the extra bags in my hands and giving me a quick hug.

"Oh, before I go your phone fell out of bag" Marshall said putting it in my bag for me.

"Thanks Marshall, and thanks for all the help, I seriously thought you were some stuck-up snob when you bumped into me at the clothes store" I said giving him a small smile, dreading going home.

"It's alright, I guess I'll see you around" he said turning around and heading down a side street. Now all I have to do is get home and get to my room as quick as possible or I have to make up some lie I thought.

Marshall's POV:

I don't understand Fionna, she let a complete stranger help her with her shopping and walk her most the way home I thought as I peeked from the side of the building I was hiding behind. Why won't she let me walk her all the way home? Are her parents strict? Or does she not want them to see me? I continued to think. Stuff it I'm following her. So, I slowly crept out form my hiding place and followed her. She lived in a two story home, and, her mum looked to be decorating there front yard. It all seems fine I thought until I heard her mother...

**Hey, hey, Charlol308 wrote this one.**

**And, EOP edited it.**

**Please Read and Review**

**~Fricking cliff-hanger-EOP.**

**~Sorry.-EOP.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna's POV:

It was all fine until I got to the front door, I also felt as if someone was following me but, Marshall wouldn't. Would he?

Just as I got to the front door my mum heard me "Oh there you are you little brat! What took you so long?" She asked stepping down the ladder as if she was floating down.

"I, uh, I got knocked over and had to pick it up myself. Sorry mum" I replied

"You better be. Now put the groceries away then you can do whatever, until dinner." Mum said in a snarky voice. "Okay then, where's dad?"

"He had to go to the lab, you know how he is with his science" She replied not even looking at me anymore. "Yeah I know..."

Once all the food was put away, I headed up to my bedroom, and saw my cat - Cake laying on my bed. It was the only nice gift my mother gave me. I sat down on the bed next to her and started patting her, when I heard the tell tale beep from my phone indicating I had received a message, but who has my number either than my parents and Finn? Marshall? No It couldn't be him, could it? Turns out it was and he didn't sound happy, if that makes sense, considering it was a text...

Marshall's POV:

I couldn't believe what Fionna's mum just said! Maybe that's why Fi didn't want me to walk her all the way to her house, because she didn't want me to see that! Oh well I'll just give her a text in a few when I get home. I only have her phone because it fell out and I put the number in my phone.

At home:

Once I was at home I was really pissed off. Who would treat their daughter like that! Seriously though, who would do that? Fionna seems like a really rad' person, but there must be something going on, and I want to know what.

_WTF just happened with ur mum!?_

I didn't want to invade her privacy but, that is bugging me so, I sent her a text. A few minutes later I got a reply.

_Meet me by the forest near the park at sunset._

Well it's a start, I guess.

Fionna's POV:

Shit, Marshall did follow me! So much for him not finding out, he's probably confused and pissed off, better tell him, just not over text.

_Meet me by the forest near the park at sunset._

There that should be okay, and it gives me time to eat dinner as well.

After dinner:

I cleaned all the dishes and put them away. Then grabbing my phone, keys, jacket, and putting my beanie on again, I then headed off to the forest, to start explaining my horrible life. Yay.

Marshall's POV:

I just turned up at the edge of the forest, and I can't see anyone around. Then I suddenly hear whispering

"God I should just leave before he finds me... or I could just tell him then move states, yeah that's a good idea as well... oh shit he's here."

I guess that was Fi, but, why would she want to move states?

"Hey Fi I'm here and I can hear you so you might wanna shut up. Actually, where are you?" I asked as afterthoughts

"Um, in a tree behind you..." She replied "okay, wait what! In a tree!" I turned around and Fionna was in a tree with her head resting on her knees'

"Fi what's wrong and why did your mum sound so mean?" I asked climbing up the tree sitting in front of Fionna.

"Well she's not my real mum and she doesn't like me all that much, and sh-she always ruins my friendships with people an-and I don't have any friends, an-and I-I'm...adopted." She admited.

She was quiet while she let it all sink in, with the occasional sniffle. Hmm, so she's adopted, she has no friends, her mum doesn't like her and she's really upset at the moment.

"Hey Fi" I said

"Yeah?" she replied

"Why are you so upset?" I asked after a few seconds of silence

"Cause you're the nicest person I know, and, if you meet my family, my dad would be really worried and my mum would start telling you all these lies about me and telling you about how no one wanted me so my dad adopted me out of sympathy, when he didn't he actually loves me."

Fionna's POV:

I can't believe I just told Marshall all that. I've only known him for one day and it already seems like we've been friends forever. I guess it's time to find out if he'll keep a secret or not...

**~Damn, another cliffhanger -EOP**

**~Sorry, again -EOP.**

**Read and Review!**

**Please, for us?**


	3. Chapter 3

Fionna's POV:

Okay, I'm going to ask him now.

"Hey Marsh?" I asked. "Yeah?" he replied "Umm, can you keep a secret?" "Anything for you Fi"

I really hope its true... "Well, umm, you know, I'm adopted, and well I'm adopted because my birth parents worked for Night O'Sphere gaming and they didn't want a girl to take over the family business, so they put me in a adoption centre" I said tears threatening to come out.

I started to get worried because he didn't reply for a bit, so I asked "Marshall?" I hope he doesn't start laughing. "Y-yeah F-Fi? "he replied "Marsh is there something wrong?"

Marshall's POV:

Yeah something was definitely wrong. She was my long lost sister.

"Hey Fi" I said after a few more minutes of silence. "Yeah?" She replied "Did you know your parents last names?" I asked.

"Um, no I never found that out and I didn't really want to find out either" She replied.

"Oh, okay then. I was gunna say if you wanted to meet them I could always bring you to them as a friend..." I replied a little unsure if I should have said that or not.

"Oh do you know them?" She said after thinking about what I said. "Uh yeah kinda." I admited.

"Oh umm, sure. I don't think they'd remember me though, but sure I'm sure it won't be that weird, and if it gets awkward I can just politely leave." Fionna said kinda thinking about it and how it could play out, I guess.

"Okay then, well I call you in a few days and see if they want to meet you, or something but I'll need to spend some more time with you and maybe after you meet your birth parents your adoptive ones might want to meet me." I said trying not to give away that she's my sister.

"Okay Marshall... Umm Marshall how old are you? Just wondering." Question Fionna, who was turning a bit red in the cheeks.

"It's alright Fi, and I'm 15 my birthday is the 11th of October. What 'bout you?" I asked as an afterthought.

"Oh cool! I'm 15 too, and my birthday is the 24th of November"

Just as I thought she definitely is my lost sister, great how will she take that I'm her brother? Oh well we'll find out in time I guess.

Fionna's POV:

I'm kinda worried that if I meet my actual parents. Something will happen and I'll be alone again, but, I have a feeling that I won't be completely alone, something about Marshall tells me I won't be alone...for good.

After an hour or so of talking;

"Hey Fi, I think we should be heading on our way home, don't ya think?" Marshall said after some peaceful silence

"Yeah, I think we should, it is... 8:45pm. Oh God! My dad usually checks on me at 9:00! I guess I do have to leave, thanks though Marshall for being so nice, oh and how did you get my number? And how do I have yours?"

"Oh umm, when your phone fell out, I put mine in and put your number in my phone, so um yeah. I'll call or message you when I've got the okay from your birth parents. Bye!" Marshall said looking like he was turning red at one point.

"Okay see you later Marshall" We both jumped out of the tree gave each other a quick hug (kinda weird but, meh!) then we went off on our separate ways home.

At Home:

Just as I got home and into my room dad came in with a plate of chocolate food and a glass of strawberry milk.

"Thanks dad" I said as he put them on my side table "That's okay sweetie, but I have to ask you something" he said sitting on the bed

"Sure what is it?" I asked picking up a chocolate biscuit with strawberry essence (yes I LOVE strawberries and chocolate)

"Finn called and said you were talking to a stranger in the forest. Is this true and if it is why?"

Oh crap, he knows, I can't lie to dad either cause he knows when I'm lying as well. I guess it's the truth then...

**~Yay! More truth!-EOP**

**~I should shut up.-EOP**

**Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fionna's POV:

After I told my dad what had happened at the shopping centre and why I went to the forest near the park, I asked how Finn found out I was talking to Marshall.

"He said he was walking past to go to his apartment, and saw you heading to the forest, so he stopped and watched then he saw a guy heading in the same direction looking for you" My dad answered.

"Oh, okay, then that makes sense, but please don't tell mum that Marshall heard her, when I got home with the shopping this morning" I said with a pleading look.

"Sure sweetie, as long as you tell me what's going on and what you're doing when you leave the house" My dad replied. "Sure dad, anything for you" I said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay sweetie, off to bed now, its 9:40" Oh God, it took almost an hour to explain to dad why I was out? Jesus Christ! "Oh, okay sure. Night"

"Night, night" he replied.

The morning that school starts:

Marshall's POV:

Oh great, I can't talk to Fionna today, cause she's got school. I've never seen the point of school, but meh. I thought having some breakfast.

_~Riiiinnnggg_

Oh great. Who's calling me now!? I though, as I pick up my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey marshy, guess what I did?" ~Oh great my mother! "What mum?"

"I enrolled you at Australian Academic Academy! How exciting!"

Oh what! She didn't. "You did what!?" I practically yelled in the phone.

"You heard me. Now, you better get ready, school starts at 9:00, and, you need to travel by bus. It's a yellow bus triple A in big bold letters on the side. 'K? Bye!"

Beep... Oh my god! She did not, do that. Shit now I have to get ready.

I had a quick shower, dried myself off, and shook my hair out. Then I put on a black undershirt, and red plaid shirt, black jeans with rips at the knees, and my red high-tops.

Then I ran some gel through my hair, brushed my teeth, I grabbed my black beanie with little (what I thought) bat ears. And looked in the mirror as I put it on, perfect! It made my red-ish brown eyes stand out a bit but it looked cool so, meh. I also put on some band bracelets, and put in my 3 ear piercings - 2 were normal black sleepers' - at the top of my ear, and the 3rd was a little black and silver bat. Also, I put my lip piercing in - which is a plain sliver ring.

After that, I grabbed a black bag, with red stitching, my pencil case (yes I have one for my song writing, and drawing) which was, black with red and deep blue skulls, and dumped it in my bag along with my song book, and my drawing book. Then I grabbed an apple for along the way, my phone, head phones, and I headed to the bus stop.

Once the bus turned up, I got on and said 'hi' to the bus driver, and went to find a seat only to find all the girls staring at me and the boys giving me weird looks. Then I saw all but one seat was taken so I headed over there, only to find...

Fionna's POV:

This morning I got up and got ready for school, yeah, another year of shit! I thought sarcastically. I had a quick shower after having some of my dad's bacon pancakes, since my mother was at work. I didn't have to worry about her. I dried off, and put on a black tight fitting tank-top, my new red belly top, my denim skirt, my black knee high boots, and my black jacket.

After I had done all that I brushed my waist length hair, and got my hair chalk, and put a streak, of red in one side, a streak of blue in the other, and a streak of black in my fringe. Then I put on my black bunny beanie keeping all my hair back, but my fringe. Then I put on all my different bracelets, put my little skull earring's in and my eyebrow piercing - a plain sliver ring - and belly button piercing. Not like anyone's gunna see it. I thought as I put the ring in. **(A:/N. If you were wondering, Fi is kinda based on me, like her personality, but most of it is just me writing)**

After that I put my pencil cases, books, lunch box (because my dad's food is better than the schools) my drawing book and music book, all in my bag. Then, I grabbed a packet of gum, for the bus ride, and my iPhone, head phones, and my keys, before I headed out the door to the bus stop, while saying good bye to my father.

Once the bus got to the stop I got on and headed straight to the back, were no one was sitting. Trying to ignore all the glares, and muffled laughs, from people who hate me. Once in my seat I put my head phones on and started playing my music which consisted of: Skillet, Three Days Grace, Linkin Park, Within Temptation, Evanescence, The Script, SHINee, EXO, Teen Top, BTS, and much more. **(EOP Note. Yeah, I get one. I edit it so, deal with it. But, SHINee, EXO, Teen Top and BTS (Bangtan Boys) are all Korean groups. Just to let you know. They will occasionally do most parts in English, but, mostly Korean. Fun fact for ya'll)**

I was just staring out the window, listening to my awesome music, when I felt some one sit next to me which is weird since no one likes me. I turned my head and to my utter surprise saw Marshall but he had piercings' and a bunch of band bracelets on. As I was staring at him I realised he was looking at me too, so I paused my music and took my headphones off, and put them around my neck.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" He replied. "Why aren't you sat, with the cool people?" I asked looking to were LSP (_Laurie Shay Penelope)_, FP _(Fred Parker or Ignatius)_, Peppermint, Jake, and my brother Finn were sat, near the middle of the bus taking up three rows.

"Why would you say that? Your brother is over there, and all those people look stupid to me" Marshall said.

"That makes sense I guess, so when'd you get those?" I questioned pointing to all his piercings' "I got them I while ago, but I haven't been bothered to put them in, and if you wondering, my mother enrolled me at AAA so you're stuck with me" Marshall finished smiling.

"Okay then, I wasn't wondering I know a bit about your mum and I guessed she would've done that" I replied.

"Okay then miss smart, what about your piercings'? I haven't seen you wear yours, and you're the smart one here, I'm the stupid one" Marshall said, waving his hand around and pulling a ridiculous face, making me laugh.

"Okay, okay, stop!" I said trying to calm down from laughing so much, "I got these piercings' when I was 3 before I got put in the adoption centre" I said pointing to my ear piercings' "And, I got this for my 14th birthday when I was in Canada, for a holiday, with my A parents" - Marsh and I agreed to call my adoptive parents, my A parents - I said pointing to my eye brow ring. "Oh and this" I said lifting my shirt up a little bit so he could see my belly button ring "I got for Christmas, as a gift from my cousin, he bought the ring and I got the piercing" I finished pulling my shirt back down **(A:/N if you want to see the ring look up 'belly button rings' in Google Images and it's the first one the light blue one, but Fi also has the other colours)**

"That is wicked Fi!" Marshall said looking astonished, "Maybe I should get a belly button ring" Marshall said looking serious, 'till I looked at him funny, and he stared laughing.

Marshall's POV:

Oh my god! Fionna was sat there by herself looking amazing in her belly top and denim skirt, but then I remembered why she was alone.

_"Fi what's wrong and why is did your mum sound so mean?" I asked climbing up the tree sitting in front of Fionna. "Well she's not my real mum and she doesn't like me all that much, and sh-she always ruins my friend ships with people an-and I don't have any friends, an-and I I'm...adopted."_ I remembered her telling me that and me feeling upset for her. I sat down and we started talking 'bout our piercings' and other random stuff till we got to the school.

At the School:

We got off the bus as quick as possible and went to the office to get my books, and so Fionna could introduce me to the principal Simon Petrikov, the Vice Principal Betty Petrikov, and the student counsellor Ms TT (tree Trunks) Apple. Both principals were about in there 50/60-ies by the look of it, and Tree Trunks was in her 20-ies, and they all seemed really kind, and helpful, and they loved what they were, doing. Anyways, because I was new I had the same schedule as Fionna so I had a quick look whilst we were heading to homeroom.

1st term schedule:

1st period: Homeroom, Ms Wild Berry

2nd period: Ceative writing, Mr Günter

3rd period: Music, Ms Abadeer _(Marceline)_

4th period: P.E: Mr JP _(Jungle Prince)_

5th period: Lunch

6th period: Art, Ms Silvia Paris _(Slime Princess)_

7th period: Cooking, Ms Heather P _(Hotdog Princess)_

Electives:

Health, Dr P

Science, Ms BubbleGum

Theatre Art, Ms Rachel _(Raggedy Princess)_

History Ms Tiffany _(Turtle Princess)_

Fashion creativity, Ms Grace _(Ghost Princess)_

Design And Tech/Wood Work, Ms Ebony _(Emerald Princess)_

Oh God, I have a lot of electives to chose from.

"Hey Fi" I said. "Yea" she replied. "What electives do you have?" I questioned

"Oh, for that I have fashion, theatre, and DAT (design and tech), but you can chose whatever. Also Miss Courtney, _(Cotton Candy Princess)_ and Miss Belle _(Breakfast Princess)_ work in the cafeteria, and, Mrs. Pep works in the health area with Mr. Pep as the doctors. Anything else you need to know before we get there?" Fi said moving around some people

"Umm no, either than why you have music, art, and cooking? They don't seem like subjects you would have that's all" I said looking at Fionna and putting the schedule away.

"Guess you haven't learnt much about me in the past week or so, then Marshy" She said opening a door and heading to the back of the classroom, but before I could get past the first row, of seats, she yelled "We've got a newbie Ms WB!" giving me a cheeky grin, oh god...

**~Okay, so Miss Courtney is kinda weird to me 'cause we used to have a staff member called that. Or Mrs. And, I have a sister called Courtney. Weird. -EOP.**

**So, you know the drill.**

**Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Fionna's POV:

So Marshall and I were talking a little bit on the way to homeroom then I got a really evil idea, so I quickly headed to the back of, the classroom where I sit, but once I was almost there I shouted _'We've got a newbie Ms WB!'_ just as she walked in the class room she saw Marshall and her face lit up, and I gave Marsh a cheeky grin.

Then Ms Wild Berry, said "Ooohh a newbie! Thank you Fionna, we can have some fun now" I looked at her and winked, then looked at Marshall and he had a look of horror on his face, so I blew a kiss at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"So Fionna who is this new student?"Ms WB said "Oh yes, sorry. This is Marshall, Marshall Lee Abadeer" I said looking at Marshall then looking at the teacher.

"Oh yes he's on the new roll book, all good, so Marshall do you want to introduce yourself?" Ms WB asked looking over to Marshall who was glaring daggers into the back of Fionna's head as she went to take her seat

"Oh, yeah sure" Marshall said walking to the front of the classroom, turning to face the rest of the class and waiting a few seconds for the last people to sit.

"Well, I'm Marshall. I love music, art, my sister and my cat, oh and if anyone messes with Fionna you'll be dead, oh and I'm in a band kinda, so uh yeah, okay?" he finished going to the back of the classroom and sitting next to me. "You have a sister?" I asked, "Uh yeah kinda, she, umm, went missing at 3 years old. That's what my parents said anyways." He said turning to the front from facing me.

After homeroom we had creative writing with Mr. Günter, we walked in and sat on the window side at the back of the class room even though I'm the best student in Mr. Günter's class I still sit at the back. Writing went good Marshall and I both wrote a 7 page story in an hour, and Mr. Günter, was very happy the rest of the class only had about 2 or 3 pages done, by the end of the lesson.

"Hey Fi, did you see all the faces when we went up to get our seventh piece of paper? It was so funny!" Marsh said as we headed to music. "Oh yeah I did I was trying so hard to not laugh" I said, as we walk in to the music room

"Hey Fi-Fi" Ms Abadeer said as we walked into the room. "Oh. Hey marshy didn't think I'd see you here" She said as she saw Marsh come in behind me.

"Hey Marcy, yes we're both stuck with him this year" I replied "Hey! You make it sound like a bad thing!" Marsh said, pouting

"I'm kidding Marsh, Jesus!" "Okay, okay stop you two and go grab an instrument, before all the good ones are taken by people who can't play"

Marceline said pointing to the back of the room. Once we got to the back I grabbed an acoustic guitar which was black and Marshall grabbed the other one which was black with a red music note on it.

"You play?" Marshall asked, looking at me as we took our seats at the front of the class (the only class I'll sit at the front)

"Yeah of course I do, what 'bout you?" I replied. "Yeah. Marceline was the one who taught me how to play" He replied

"Oh cool, she taught me 3 years ago when I came here, well the secondary part of the school." I said as an after thought.

"Okay, class you have to pick a song to perform with the instrument your holding right now and NO swapping or complaining. Got it!?" Marceline said as she started to call up people to perform when she got to my name I froze for I second then got up and headed to the front with the guitar, and sat on the chair near Marcy out the front

"Okay, I'm gunna play 'Monster' by 'Skillet'. So umm, yeah" I started playing the intro, then I started to sing

_The secret side of me I never let you see I keep it caged but I can't control it._

_So stay away from me the beast is ugly I feel the rage, and I just can't hold it._

_It's scratching at the walls in the closet in the halls, it comes awake and I can't control it_

_Hiding under the bed in my body, in my head why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end?_

_~I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare has just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I, I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster._

_It's hiding in the dark; its teeth are razor sharp. There's no escape for me._

_It wants my soul it wants my heart. No one can hear me scream maybe it's just a dream or maybe it's inside of me. Stop this monster!"_

I finished singing and everyone applauded, I gave a little bow then went and sat down, when I looked at Marshall he looked really impressed

"Marshall" Marceline said "Yep" he replied getting up and with the guitar "Okay so I'm gunna sing 'Sick Of It' by 'Skillet' so don't judge" then he started singing and it was amazing!

Marshall's POV:

Oh ma gosh! Fi was amazing! But before I could give her any praise Marceline called my name, so I had to go up. When I started singing I saw Fi's mouth drop open and I was pretty proud of that.

_If you're sick, if you're sick, if you're sick, if you're sick of it. If you're sick, if you're sick, if you're sick of it!_

_When everything you do don't seem to matter, you try but it's no use your world is getting blacker._

_When every time you fail has no answer, every empty promise made_

_Is a reminder._

_No one can make this better, take control, it's now or never!_

_~Are you sick of it?_

_Raise your hands, get rid of it!_

_While there's a fighting chance._

_Are you over it?_

_Bored to death?_

_Have you had enough regret?_

_Take a stand raise your hands..._

After I finished all the girls were eyeballing me, and the guys were all looking jealous.

When I sat down Fi still had her mouth open so I pushed it shut for her, and she looked at me, and said "holy ducking' shit that was amazing you should totally do a cover for it! If you haven't already then we should send it to skillet and see if you can cover all their songs!"

Fi sounded WAY too excited, for her. "Jesus Fi you did really good too ya know" I said looking at her and I saw her face go sad then go back to her almost bubbly self.

"Umm, NO Marsh, you're the really good one here it's really obvious" she said giving me a look that told me I wasn't gunna win this little argument.

After some more people went, a guy with red hair and clothing came up to sing and he looked really, stuck up.

"Okay, so you know I'm gunna sing 'Covered By Roses, by 'Within Temptation', whilst using the drum I have here" he said looking at everyone and winking at Fi, after that I heard her make puking noises.

_Whoa~ whoa~ whoa~_

_I feel my heart explode to particles,_

_Love is always here, I told you so,_

_Restless in dreams, love carved in stone._

_This rhapsody of life in a way, I guess, we all know it._

_~Covered by roses_

_When this dance is over_

_We all know our beauty will die._

_The choirs have awoken_

_Left no words unspoken_

_Remember you as long as I can_

_Hold on to my arms all night_

_And spill the wine until the end_

_We all have our place in time,_

_Need to live every moment..._

Once he had finished I looked around and saw all the girls giving him googly eyes and the guys were staring daggers' at him. I looked over at Fionna and she looked very unimpressed.

"Hey Fi, what's wrong?" I whispered to her "Oh umm, I'll tell you later" She replied going back to staring daggers' at the guy.

"Good job Ignatius, but maybe choose a different song, that has more beat in it next time." Marceline said looking at him, pointing to the drum he had. "You're just saying that 'cause Blondie over there has something with this song, so she doesn't want to hear it not you!" Ignatius said almost up to yelling at her, so I stepped in

"Hey hot head! Calm down a bit will ya? Some of us are still trying to continue the lesson, so go sit your ass back down, and shut up, ok!?" I said getting angrier but the second, Fionna and this song had some history, and this guy was being a dick to my aunty.

Fionna's POV:

Oh this is fucking great! Now everyone knows I have history with this song, and Marshall is getting himself in to problems, that don't involve him.

"FP just do as Marshall said or you'll have a black eye!" I said getting sick of their stare down, between the two boys.

"Why would I listen to you? You probably can't even throw a punch" Just as he said that the bell went for the end of class.

"Class dismissed!" Marceline yelled. I grabbed my stuff and as I walked past Marceline she asked if I was okay "Yeah, I'm okay" I said heading out the door.

"You're a wuss" Someone yelled behind me, I turned around and saw FP laughing with his friends. "Hey did you hear me Blond- OW Fuck!" he screamed after I punched him in the face. "Yes I heard you, from now on every time you call me Blondie ill punch you got it?" I said steaming with anger

"You got it coming for ya now Blond- OW" He didn't finish cause I punched him in the face again.

"Fionna come on, you alright..." Marshall trailed off as he walked out the classroom, "What the FUCK happened here!?" he yelled looking at me, then at FP "and why is his face bleeding?" Marshall added as he saw Ignatius's face.

"Marsh..." I trailed off, and then I just decided to bolt. As I was running down the hall I heard Marshall yell "FP YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" then as I turned the corner "Fionna!"

I made my way outside then I headed up to the roof, where I could get some quiet, and so I could calm down, so I don't punch anyone when I go inside. I grabbed my iPhone and my headphones and started my playlist I didn't get to listen to this morning. 'I Hate Everything About You' by 'Three Days Grace' came on and I started quietly singing it to myself, when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around expecting a teacher, but to my surprise it was Marshall.

"How'd you find me?" I asked motioning for him to come sit with me. "I just followed you then when I lost you, I followed your voice." He said shrugging, I just wish he didn't ask the question I've been dreading. "Why do you hate that song?" "It started when I was 3..." I started.

**~Ohh, cliff-han, right, I'm shutting up-EOP.**

**This is all of our great reader's Christmas present from HanHun.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!**

**Still, Read and Review. Pls.**


	6. Chapter 6

Marshall's POV:

I had just asked Marceline about Fionna's problem with the song, and she said that Fionna had to answer that question. So I headed out to my next class.

"Fionna come on, you alright..." I trailed off looking at a really pissed off Fionna, "what the FUCK happened here!?" I yelled then I got a good look at FP and added "and why is his face bleeding?"

Fionna looked at me, looking like she was contemplating weather to run or not, "Marsh..." she trailed off then she ran.

Oh great! Now by sister-slash-best friend is gone! "FP YOU FUCKING IDIOT" I yelled getting pissed off myself, so I punched him in the opposite eye Fionna punched him, and run after Fi

"Fionna!" I called as I saw her turn the corner.

~After a few minutes of running I lost Fionna in the crowd of people. Then when everyone got to their classes I heard singing so I decided to follow it, and it lead outside to the roof. When I got up there I saw and heard Fionna singing 'I hate everything about you' by Three Days Grace.

I walked up to her and she must have heard me 'cause she stopped her music, and turned around.

"How'd you find me?" she said motioning for me to sit with her.

"I just followed you then when I lost you, I followed your voice." I said then after a little bit of silence I asked "Why do you hate that song?" I saw Fionna's facial expression go from neutral, to upset, to angry, then to neutral, again, and then she said

"It started when I was 3... It was a week before I was being put into the adoption centre, my father, I think was packing the last of my stuff which wasn't much, when I came into the room, he turned around and gave me a quick hug then gave me a gift and said no to open it 'till I was 10. But me being me, I opened it when I was 7, and didn't understand much. It was a video, of my parents, singing to a little girl -me- and a little boy who I don't remember. And that was the song but after they sung it they left me on the floor and started to play with the boy. And part of the video was blank then it went to another part, to where they were putting the boy to bed, and I was stood outside the bedroom door. The when they both came out I had my arms, up for a hug, and they both just ignored me, while singing the song to themselves. So I hate the song because it reminds me of how ignored I got and then they didn't want me so they gave me away." Fionna finished.

Oh my god! Fi was treated like shit, and I got all the love and shit, I think I'm gunna take Fi to her actual parents place tonight.

Fionna's POV:

After I told Marshall about why I hate the song Marshall asked if I wanted to go to his place tonight, and I of course said okay. So we went back to class and after school we headed to Marshall's place, but I wasn't expecting what I saw.

~We just got to Marshall's place and we headed inside when we heard "Marshall, honey you home?" in a feminine voice

"Shit! Yeah, I'm home and I've got a friend with me" Marshall called as we made our way to the kitchen "oh great! Who is it?" his mum replied

"Oh um her name's Fionna" Marshall replied as we got to the kitchen. "Oh really, how nice to meet you dear, Marshall, honey can I talk with you for a sec?"

"Oh um sure Fi you can head to my room if you want, it's the second door on the left in the hallway." "Okay then" I said heading over to Marsh's room when I got inside it was huge!

It had a king sized bed, a desk, a TV, a couch, and he had a guitar, bass, and amp, in the corner of his room. But me being me I grabbed the guitar and sat on his bed plying any song that came to mind.

_~With Marshall and his mum_

"Is that who I think it is?" Marshall's mum said sounding nervous. "Uh yeah I think so, she got put in an adoption centre at 3, she hates covered by roses, by within temptation, and she has\had a video of her and her parents treating her like shit, so, yeah" Marshall replied looking really unimpressed.

"Oh god okay go get her, I'll get your father, may as well fix things while we can." She replied going into another room.

Marshall headed up to his room only to find Fionna sat on his bed facing away, from the door, playing a mix of 'Hero' and 'monster' by skillet on his guitar. "Hey Fi come on we need you down here a sec" Marshall said choosing his words carefully.

"Jesus Christ Marshall! Don't scare me like that and ok let's go then" Fionna said putting the guitar down and heading to the lounge room with Marshall.

Fionna's POV:

I was just playing the guitar when Marshall came in and scared the shiznit outta me! After that we headed to the lounge room where Marshall Parents were sat, looking really nervous.

"Okay, um, Fionna we need to tell you something" Marshalls' dad said, motioning for both Marshall and I to sit down.

"Um okay, uh how do we out this... we're you birth parents" Marshall's mum said looking ready to cry.

"W-what? H-how? Ma-marsh, y-you knew this? D-didn't y-you?!" I stuttered, feeling sick all of a sudden.

"Uh yeah bout that Fi..." Marshall started.

**Sorry short chap, I've been a little busy, and this is all I could come up with I promise the next chap will be longer-****_char_**

**_Love you all and pls review, because obviously you've read it already_**. ;0 ;)

**Literally was not expecting that! Um, I was gonna say something else. What was it?~EOP**

**So yea, Read And Review, like it says above~EOP (That's not what I was gonna say BTW)**


	7. Chapter 7

**And we're back sooo sorry you guys I hope u can forgive me **

**Flashback thingy: F**ionna had just been told Marshall's parents were her parents as well, and Marshall's parents were looking ready to cry, and Fionna and Marshall both felt sick to their stomachs.

**Flashback thingy over:**

Fionna's POV:

"Uh yeah bout that Fi..." Marshall started. _What was he gunna tell me? _Marshal and the adults shifted uncomfortably. "Well at first I didn't think it was you but then I started to hear more about you and thought it was definitely you. Then I asked my parents and they said they had heard of a girl who looks like my dad, in town yet they never wanted to find out, so yeah, then I bumped into you that day and we've been friends since." I looked towards Marshall's parents, to see if it was true, and they were both looking ashamed and crying.

~A few weeks Later… **(EOP Note. Rude, just cuts there.)**

Marshall's POV:

Since the incident of Fionna knowing who her parents, were she's been a bit more closed off, she only says, 'hi' when she gets on the bus and 'bye' at the end of the day other than that she is very closed off. I'm starting to worry about her, she hasn't, spoken to anyone, not even her favourite teacher Marceline. All she does is sit in class staring out the window.

Fionna's POV:

I can't believe, that Marshalls' parents are my birth parents. It's just so weird, that Marshall and I are siblings, when we only met like a month ago. It's just odd, I'd never thought that, some random person I bumped into at the shops, would turn up to be my brother. I haven't meant to be ignoring Marshall, but I just need some space to think, and I don't want anyone else, getting worried, or telling my parents because, they would flip if they found out I was being all antisocial and moody, in totally different ways.

~After school a week later…

Marshall's POV:

That's it I have had enough, Fionna hasn't talked to me, for another week, and I'm getting really annoyed, so I'm going to try and talk to her, hopefully, she will answer. If not I'll go to her house and ask her father about this.

4th period, P.E

I got to the gym, and found fionna at the back of the class, listening to the teacher intently (which was a surprise, but she does like her sport) when I got over to the rest of the class I heard Mr JP, say we had to run laps, on the sprint track, so we headed out side, towards the track. When we got there, we all started to do our laps, I caught up to Fionna, and tried to talk to her, but it didn't work.

"Fionna what's wrong? You've been ignoring me, and everyone, since that thing happened and it's getting really annoying me, and some other people"

Fionna just kept running, and then she stopped and turned around "look Marshall…"

**STOP CUTTING IT OFF! I'M FRICKING ANNOYED _I _ DON'T EVEN GET TO KNOW WHAT THE **** HAPPENS! Okay, I'm good!~EOP**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
